


The Rainbow at The End of a Storm

by VoidCharlynch



Category: WWE
Genre: But lots of fluff, F/F, Mention of abuse, Smut, Soft Charlynch, angsty, becky putting a broken charlotte back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidCharlynch/pseuds/VoidCharlynch
Summary: She was exactly what she needed. Safety, security, love. It was all right in front of her. But it took her so long to realise.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so, quick tw i guess. this does mention abuse. and while i won’t go into any detail with it, i felt it would be important to warn you. so if you don’t like it, it wouldn’t be ideal to read.

She despised the woman she’d become. Once confident and proud was broken and paranoid. Now, staring at her reflection in the mirror of a hotel bathroom, she realised. She wasn’t who she wanted to be. Heck, she barely even recognised herself. 

Tears stung at her eyelids, threatening to fall. Bruises painted her body and nobody batted an eyelid when they noticed. Nobody cared and that sent a sharp pain shooting through her chest. Since she was a wrestler, people just thought she took hard bumps... but nobody knew the reality. 

In the ring she was The Queen. One of the greatest female wrestlers. Always working hard, passionate and dedicated. Outside of the ring, though she tried, she was unmotivated and wanted to give up. 

Becky, her best friend, was the only soul who knew. She pressed Charlotte to leave him so many times, but it wasn’t as easy at that. They both knew that really. Becky has the best intentions, she wants her friend’s pain to go away. 

“Charlie! It’s me! Ya best pal!” Becky’s voice, though muffled, could be heard outside of her hotel room. 

Charlotte quickly wiped her eyes and headed over to the door, opening to be met with Becky pulling her into a warm embrace. Relaxing against her, Charlotte closed her eyes. She felt safe. Becky’s arms, though a little small, held her with fierce protection. 

“Charlie, are you okay?” Becky’s voice was soft with a slightly rough edge to it. But that was mainly because of her accent. 

Charlotte only nodded, fearing that if she spoke she’d break down into tears. She pulled back from the security of Becky’s hug, closing the door behind her as she entered the room fully. 

“I’m staying with ya tonight.” Once again, Becky’s voice was soft, but she was persistent. Charlotte didn’t even try to protest, though she didn’t actually want to. “I’m worried about ya..” 

“Becks..” Charlotte began, but couldn’t continue. Her voice broke and her eyes shed tears that never really went away. 

Becky quickly removed her leather jacket that she was wearing, so it would be a more comfortable hug when she hurried forward again to comfort her friend. Her hand moved to the blonde locks, stroking them in a calming manner whilst her other hand rested around Charlotte’s waist. 

“I’ve got ya, love. I ain’t going nowhere, and I won’t let anyone hurt ya again.” Becky whispered words of solace, her lips resting at Charlotte’s ear. They seemed to work as Charlotte had stopped crying, just breathing heavily against the shorter woman’s shoulder. “Hey, relax sweetheart. I’m here.” 

“Thank you, Becks.” Charlotte mumbled, lifting her head, looking Becky dead in the eye. 

Her heart was suddenly beating so quickly, almost like it was about to jump out of her chest. She was surprised she couldn’t hear it. Her eyes flickered down to the redhead’s lips. They looked so kissable. Charlotte wondered for a moment. ‘What would happen if they kissed? How would Becky react? It would ruin their friendship. They couldn’t.’

“Are ya tired?” Becky asked, still lightly stroking Charlotte’s hair, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear. The taller woman nodded, smiling for the first time in a while. “Get some rest, lass.” 

X X X X X

Once they had gotten changed into something suitable to sleep in, Becky crawled onto the bed, pulling the covers out and laying down, holding her arms out for Charlotte. 

“Come be my baby spoon.” Becky said with a soft giggle, something that made Charlotte smile as she padded over to the bed. She lay down next to Becky, her back facing her. 

Protective arms wound around her waist again and a small body pressed against the back of her slightly larger body. Charlotte felt content and safe, knowing Becky wouldn’t hurt her. 

Her eyes closed, slowly drifting off to sleep. Not wanting to fight against it, she let sleep consume her. 

Becky on the other hand. She couldn’t sleep. Her mind was filled with thoughts about Charlotte. She hated seeing her best friend in pain, she hated it even more that someone else would hurt her, hurt her Charlotte. But she didn’t belong to her..

X X X X X

A few hours must have passed since Charlotte had drifted into sleep. Becky was still up, her brain racked with thoughts. Regret. Guilt. If she had told Charlotte about her feelings for her, maybe she wouldn’t have started dating him. He hurts her. Becky hates him for it, but she has no idea what to do or how to make it better. 

“Mm, Becks?” A sleepy Charlotte was curled up at her side, looking up at her with tired eyes. 

“Go back to sleep, love.” Becky said, once again feeling guilty, thinking she’d woke her friend. 

“Why are you still awake?” Charlotte asked, sitting up so she could be shoulder to shoulder with Becky. 

Becky hesitated, reaching out to wrap an arm across Charlotte’s shoulder, the taller woman leaning her head on her shoulder. 

“Can’t sleep.” Becky said. She didn’t want to tell Charlotte. She had enough stress as it is without adding to it. Pressing her lips to the blonde’s forehead, she smiled. It was a sad smile, and she felt like crying there and then, expressing her worry and confessing her love. But she didn’t. 

“I’m just worried is all. I don’t like seeing ya so down.” That was all Becky said, resting her head on top of the blonde’s own. 

“Becky, you don’t have to worry about me.” 

“Yes I do.” Her reply came quick. It was a sharp response, almost angry. She frowned, guilt washing over her again. Sighing, she lifted her head. “Yer my best friend, I’m allowed to worry. I love ya, Char. I hate seeing ya go through this. It’s not right.” Becky’s voice was fragile when she spoke. 

Charlotte looked up at Becky, who’s eyes had welled with tears. Her eyes were so sad, the blonde could so clearly see it. She brought her hand up to cup Becky’s cheek, wiping away a few stray tears that had began to fall from her eyes with her thumb. 

“Charlie, please find a way to leave him.” Becky pleaded with her, choking on her own voice as she began to sob. 

For all the time Becky and Charlotte had been friends, Charlotte had never seen her cry. It broke her heart seeing her best friend so upset. 

Charlotte’s eyes filled with tears aswell, her heart aching to the point where she felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

“I’m scared, Becks..” Charlotte admitted through tears. “I’m scared that he’ll hurt me if I try, and I don’t know what to do about it.” 

“I know. Charlotte, baby, I’m here for ya always. I promise, I won’t ever go anywhere.” 

Becky’s deep brown eyes met Charlotte’s sparkling blue. Tears were falling from both pairs, but they remained locked on each-other’s. The redhead took a deep breath, sniffling softly. 

Without warning she reached her hand over, cupping Charlotte’s cheek with her hand and brought their lips together. 

Charlotte didn’t push her away. Instead she relaxed against Becky’s lips, returning the kiss with such intensity it made her head spin. It was as though she had just understood what kissing is and showing Becky what she’d learnt. 

After about a minute, Becky slowly pulled back and broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Charlotte’s. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Becky said, not actually meaning it. But she felt like she was taking advantage of a pained Charlotte, and she didn’t want to be one of those people that hurt her. All she wanted was to protect her and make her feel loved. 

Charlotte locked eyes with Becky once again, her features softening. She carefully tangled her hand in the crown of red, moving forward to plant another kiss to Becky’s lips. 

As her lips moved in sync with Becky’s, Charlotte realised that what she needed was right in front of her. Everything she needed, safety, security, love, was right there in the form of Becky Lynch. 

It felt right, like she was supposed to be kissing Becky. Like Becky was supposed to be the person she was with. It felt so so right, and for the first time since the abuse started. She felt happy.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy haha :)

Two weeks had passed since their kiss. It was like it hadn’t happened though. They went to sleep right after, woke up in the morning and it was erased from their memories. Only it wasn’t. Only they both remembered it clearly. It was a memory they didn’t want to forget about. But a memory they didn’t want to talk about. Except Charlotte. 

Becky stayed with her in the hotel room each night. Slept in the same bed as her, cuddled her. But no kiss. No talking about the kiss they shared and it made Charlotte confused. 

Now, sat in the locker room, Charlotte looked over at Becky. She had just come from her match so she was a little sweaty and her appearance was slightly dishevelled. To Charlotte, it was glorious site. She wondered if she should just walk over to her and kiss her right now. But she didn’t. 

“Becks? Can we talk?” Charlotte asked, trepidation present in her voice as she messed with her thumbs. 

Becky looked over at her. A look of concern washed over her face, thinking he’d hurt her again. She hurried over to the other woman, sitting on the bench next to Charlotte, immediately wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a hug. 

“Are ya okay? Are ya hurt? Did he hurt ye again?” Becky asked, frantically, already feeling her blood boiling with anger. 

Charlotte returned the hug, clutching to Becky and taking a deep breath. This was her safe space. Right here in Becky’s arms. When Becky had her arms around her in a fierce but loving embrace, that was when she felt the most loved, the most protected. And each time. She never wanted it to end. 

“No, Becks. I wanted to talk about.. uh.. the kiss..” She said, hesitant. Instantly, Becky loosened her grip, and the blonde panicked, burying her taller self against her smaller friend. “Stay, please. Don’t leave me.” 

“I would never, Charlie.” 

Becky’s hands found Charlotte’s hair. She gently began stroking the blonde mane, smiling slightly down at her friend. 

“I felt like I was taking advantage of ye when ya were in a fragile state. That’s why I never brought it up.” Becky admitted. Her voice softened and Charlotte lifted her head from where it was rested on Becky’s shoulder. 

“I wanted it.” Charlotte admitted, feeling her eyes well up with tears, keeping her eyes on Becky, who was shaking her head. 

“We were upset. That’s it all was, Charlie.” Becky’s own eyes began filling with tears, everything becoming so overwhelming for her. 

“Will you still stay with me tonight?” The blonde asked, uneasy, earning another nod in return. 

“Course.” Becky placed her hand on her friend’s cheek, looking her in the eyes before her own eyes flickered down to Charlotte’s lips. 

Her lips were soft, she knew that. In that moment she couldn’t help wanting to feel them against hers again. She frowned, letting out a heavy and shaky breath, leaning forward to press her forehead against Charlotte’s. 

Charlotte took a deep breath, mentally saying ‘fuck it’ and closed the distance between the pair, planting a gentle kiss to Becky’s lips. 

To her surprise, Becky didn’t pull back, she returned the kiss with as much intensity as Charlotte, gasping softly against her lips. Her hand went to the blonde’s chest, intending to push her back, instead her friend wrapped an arm around her neck and she melted against Charlotte’s touch. 

It was when Charlotte’s tongue glided along her bottom lip, Becky decided to break the kiss. Her breathing was shaky, as well as her hands. 

“Charlotte, do ya wanna go out somewhere? Not like as a date.. not yet.” Becky asked, slightly uncertain, but smiled when Charlotte nodded her head. 

“Coffee?” Charlotte asked, standing up to go over to her locker. 

“Coffee sounds great.” 

xxxxxxx

After they went for coffee, they headed back to the hotel room, Becky staying with Charlotte again. The pair had changed into sleepwear, and the redhead was laying in bed, looking over at her friend who was stood in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. 

“Come to bed, lass. It’s cold and I need ya to warm me up.” Becky said, with a chuckle.

Charlotte only smiled and ran over to the bed, jumping on it and laying down next to Becky. She pulled the sheets over them and snuggled up next to her lover, no, best friend. 

Becky planted a kiss to the top of Charlotte’s head and wrapped her arms around her. 

“Kiss me.” The blonde said quietly, looking up at the other woman. 

“Charlotte.” 

“I want you to. You’re not taking advantage of me. Please, Becky.” Charlotte pleaded, lifting her head to look Becky in the eye. 

Becky sighed and shook her head, but still moved forward to connect her lip’s with Charlotte’s. She felt the blonde smile against her lips, and broke the kiss when she felt a hand wandering up her thigh. 

“Char, slow down. I want everything to be perfect, and I need ya to be one hundred percent okay when we do take that step.” Becky said, knowing full well what Charlotte’s intentions were. 

A rush of guilt ran through her when she saw the blonde’s eyes tear up. She was quick to comfort her, wrapping her arms around her tightly and pulling her into a hug. 

“I’m sorry.” Charlotte choked out, the threatening tears spilling out of her eyes and rolling down her face. “I guess I just want to feel loved.. like that.” 

“Hey, I love ya, and as much as I would like to do that with ya, I don’t think yer in a good enough place to do that yet. Not to mention yer still with him. But I promise, I do love ya.” 

“I love you too, Becks.” 

“Get some rest, love.” 

Charlotte sniffled, and settled down against Becky’s side, closing her eyes and eventually let sleep take over her body. 

Becky on the other hand. She couldn’t sleep, again. But she stayed with Charlotte the whole night. Thinking. 

She loved this woman, so much. She wanted to show her. Show her how she was supposed to be treated. To make her feel like the Queen she knows she is. 

So she made herself a promise. She’d protect and cherish Charlotte, for the rest of their lives because she knew this woman would be with her forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy. sorry if these first few chapters are repetitive. next chapter will be better.

Another few weeks had passed. The pair remained at a distance. Close. But still distant. There’d been no more kisses or touches, just talking and the occasional embrace. 

Charlotte worked up enough courage to end the relationship with her boyfriend, though keeping it secret. She didn’t want anyone to ask questions. She just wanted to enjoy how free and relieved she felt. Quite often though, almost always, her mind did wander back to the things that he’d put her through. 

Inside of her head was a dystopia. Her thoughts lingered like a dark cloud, never seeming to go away. The memories flooded into her brain like a violent ocean during a storm. Maybe her head was a storm. To Charlotte, that’s the way it felt. 

Charlotte was constantly on edge, always thinking her ex would show up out of nowhere to hurt her. But she was safe. She knew that. Though not really. What she did know was Becky would always protect her. And for Becky, she was thankful. 

“Penny for ya thoughts?” 

The Irish lilt coming from the rancorous redhead beside her snapped her from her thoughts. 

Charlotte turned to look at her. Her who was supposed to be keeping an eye of the road ahead of them was looking right back at her. 

“Don’t crash the car, please.” She calmly pleaded with her Irish companion, giving a small smile when she heard Becky chuckle. 

“Alright, alright.” She said, turning to look back at the road, tapping her fingertips against the steering wheel, waiting a few seconds and drawing a sharp breath before speaking again. “But what’s up?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Charlotte Flair! Do not lie to me!” 

Charlotte was silent for a moment. 

“I broke up with him..” Charlotte said, her voice barely above a whisper. “I did it.”

Becky had pulled over on the side of the road once she’d heard the first sentence. She looked over at her in shock, yet there was a smile on her face. 

“Look at me.” Becky said to Charlotte, who was looking down, trying to avoid eye contact. Sighing, Charlotte obliged, looking over at the other woman. 

“Yeah?” 

“Good job. I’m so proud of ya, Char.” Becky leaned towards the blonde and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug. 

Charlotte instantly melted against her, tears she didn’t even know were brimming, fell and before she knew it she was sobbing against Becky’s shoulder. 

“Yer okay, I promise. I’ve got ya.” Becky whispered words of solace against the blonde’s ear, trying to soothe her in any way fit. Her hand went to the golden mane, stroking it gently. 

The few minutes being a weeping mess felt like hours to Charlotte. However, Becky’s arms were the place she felt most safe, so she wasn’t complaining. 

The redhead scooped Charlotte’s face into her hands, looking into the tear stained eyes. She admired her friend for a moment, swooning over how beautiful she looked, even in such a fragile state. 

Her eyes flickered down to the oh so soft lips she was very familiar with and right then, once her heart soared, she knew what she wanted. 

Charlotte. 

Becky slowly closed the distance between the pair, claiming Charlotte’s lips as hers in a soft and loving kiss. The blonde brought a hand up to the smaller woman’s cheek, keeping her impossibly close as they shared a kiss. 

XXXXXXX

The drive to the hotel seemed to take ages. But that was only because the pair were eager to get there, and time seems to go slower when you want something. 

Once they were there though, they hurried up to the room they were sharing, Charlotte pulling Becky into a heated kiss as soon as the door was closed. 

The pair shed their jackets, moving backwards towards the bed, the redhead straddling Charlotte’s lap once she had sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Becky pushed her lips forward, capturing Charlotte’s own in an agonisingly slow kiss, smiling against the blonde’s lips when she heard her emit a small moan. She wrapped her arms around Charlotte’s neck, her fingertips playing with the ends of the blonde locks. 

“Be mine.” Becky whispered, breathlessly as the pulled apart. She rested her forehead against Charlotte’s, her hands moving to her shoulders, rubbing them in a comforting manner. “I love ya, I promise. I’ll never hurt ya. You know that, right?”

“I know.” Charlotte whispered back. “I love you too. Thank you, Becks. For everything.” 

“No need to thank me.”

“No, you’ve been amazing. Thank you so so much. You’re incredible.” Charlotte locked her arms around Becky’s waist, kissing her lips quickly. “And I love you so much.”

“I love ya.” 

“Let’s go to bed, I don’t wanna rush things and mess up.” 

Becky smiled faintly, moving off Charlotte’s lap and standing up to go get changed. The blonde rose and did the same, glancing at her lover every so often. 

“Charlie?” Becky said as they got cuddled up under the covers. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m proud of ya.” 

Charlotte smiled, cuddling close to Becky and kissing her shoulder as a small blush crept onto her face. 

“Thanks Becks.” 

XXXXXXX

“Good morning sleeping beauty!” 

Charlotte opened her eyes and looked towards the bathroom where Becky was. 

“Good morning.” Charlotte’s voice was groggy and her eyes were half closed. 

Becky ran from the bathroom to the bed, pouncing on Charlotte and attacking her face with kisses. She smiled as she heard the blonde giggle, sitting up to look down at her, her face filled with admiration. 

“So we have the day off, what do ya wanna do?” Becky asked, stroking Charlotte’s hair. 

“Get under here and cuddle me!” Charlotte chuckled and opened up the blanket for Becky who gladly obliged. “You’re so warm, baby. I love it.” She spoke into her shoulder as the redhead curled up into her body, opting be the little spoon as the taller woman wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. 

“Are ya going back to sleep?” 

“Mm.” The blonde hummed in approval. 

“Hey, get up lazy arse! I wanna spend the day with ya!” Becky turned in Charlotte’s arms, quickly kissing her lips. 

Charlotte groaned, dipping her head to lean against Becky’s shoulder. The redhead giggled and wrapped her arm around the blonde, kissing her head quickly. 

“I wanna take ya on a date.” Becky said, smiling when she felt the other woman smile against her shoulder. 

Charlotte was ecstatic, even though she wasn’t showing it. She was still tired, truthfully. She’d had a good nights sleep, but she wanted to sleep more. Or cuddle Becky. She didn’t mind. 

“You’re precious.” She murmured, lifting her head to lock eyes with Becky’s. Leaning forward, she placed a lingering kiss to her jaw. 

“All for ye!” Becky replied, giddy, her face a flushed mess. She wasn’t really used to being complimented, so she always blushed. 

Charlotte was about to lean forward to connect their lips, when there was a knock at the door. 

Panic immediately set in and Charlotte shot up, a hand going over her chest and another grabbing Becky’s arm as her breathing began getting heavy. Her eyes brimmed with tears and her head felt like it was spinning. 

“Charlotte, yer okay.” Becky said, sitting up, rubbing the blonde’s arms. “Breathe. Slowly.” 

Charlotte tried to speak, but her frantic breathing took over and she wasn’t able to get a word out. 

“Charlie, I promise he isn’t there. Yer safe. I’m here.” 

Becky kept her voice as soft as she could, placing her hands either side of Charlotte’s face, wiping her tears away with her thumbs. 

“Do ya want me to see who it is?” 

Charlotte shook her head, her mind racing so much that it almost made her dizzy. Her grip on Becky’s arm tightened, silently telling her to stay with her. And she did. Becky never left her side. She continued trying to get her to calm down, and it worked. 

Becky truly was a blessing in disguise.


	4. Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’ll go on their date in the next chapter. I have plans for ther chapter after, and then I wanna do a time skip.

The loved up pair had managed to get out of bed. Charlotte running into the bathroom for her own comfort and safety, and Becky walking over to the door to see who was knocking. 

Slowly, after clenching a fist, Becky opened the door, surprised and relieved to see Naomi standing there. 

“Hey, Becks!” She greeted Becky with a warm smile. Typical Naomi, always so friendly and kind. 

“Hi Naomi, what brings ya here?” 

“Just wanted to see if you and queenie wanted to go out later.” 

Becky called Charlotte from the bathroom, smiling when the timid blonde walked over to the other two and stood behind Becky, resting her head against her shoulder. 

“Naomi wants to know if we wanna go out later.” Becky said to Charlotte, reaching a hand up to rub the blonde’s cheek. 

“Can we still go on our date?” 

Becky nodded. 

“Course.”

“Date!? Are you two-“ Naomi grinned and clapped her hands excitedly. “It’s about damn time! Asuka owes me 20 bucks. Anyways! See you two girlies later? Love ya’ll!” Naomi said before walking away. 

“See ya later!” Becky called after her, chuckling before closing the door and turning to face her lover. 

Charlotte sighed and wrapped her arms around Becky’s waist, nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck. 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled against the skin, kissing the redhead’s neck quickly. 

“Yer alright, nobody’s gonna hurt ya. I promise.”

Becky could feel Charlotte frown against her neck and she tapped the small of her back, slowly rubbing up and down her spine. 

“Mo grá.” She whispered against the blonde’s ear, along with other Gaelic words to comfort her. It seemed to work too as Charlotte had relaxed in her arms and began fiddling with the ends of the orange mane. “I love ya so much.”

“I love you too, Becks.” 

“I’m gonna protect ya forever. I promise ya that. Nobody will ever hurt ye again.” 

The angsty blonde found herself believing her love. Her love. She liked the sound of that. It made her smile against Becky’s neck and she tightened her grip on the petite waist to communicate that her promise was appreciated. 

Becky left a lingering kiss to the top of Charlotte’s head, stroking her hair gently and soothingly. 

“You’re so good to me. I don’t deserve you...” Charlotte whispered, lifting her head to look Becky in the eye. 

“Ya deserve someone who’ll take care of ya, respect ya, and show ya endless amounts of love. I’m telling ya right now, Charlotte Flair. I’m that someone.” 

Charlotte’s eyes welled with tears that Becky was quick to wipe away with her thumbs. 

“Don’t cry, mo grá.” Becky whispered, placing kisses underneath both of the blonde’s eyes, where faint stains of previous tears had remained. 

“What does that mean?” Charlotte asked, sniffling and smiling softly. 

“My love.” Becky stated, pressing her lips to Charlotte’s soft ones, lacing her hand with the blonde’s. 

Becky smiled against her lips, feeling bold enough to deepen the kiss, running her tongue along Charlotte’s bottom lip, wanting access to her mouth. 

Parting her lips for Becky, Charlotte gasped, enjoying the feeling of the redhead’s warm tongue slipping past her lips and swirling around her own. 

The blonde let out a breathy moan, finding her own burst of energy, and pushing Becky back towards the wall, pressing their bodies close as they continued to share a slow, sloppy kiss. 

Becky emitted a small whimper when Charlotte’s thigh connected with her clothed warmth, slowly rolling her hips against it. 

After what seemed like a while, the pair pulled away from the kiss for air, panting and resting their foreheads against each-others. 

Charlotte slipped her hands under Becky’s shirt and ran them up her toned stomach. Once she’d reached the wire of her bra, she bit her lip, asking for permission to touch with her oceanic blue eyes. 

Becky giving her a small nod was all she needed to reach behind and unclip the bra, letting it hang loose. Giving the redhead another small kiss, she let her hands slip under the hanging bra, gently and carefully taking Becky’s breasts into her hands. When she grazed her nipples with her fingertips, Becky breathed out a sharp breast, arching her chest into Charlotte’s hands slightly, leaning her head back against the wall. 

“Charlie? Are ya alright?” Becky broke the silence with her talking through ragged breathing as the blonde grasped at her breasts and grazed her nipples. 

Charlotte nodded, mesmerised at Becky in this position, mainly because Becky was the only woman she’d had interests in, never having made it this far before. 

“I’ve never been with a woman.” Charlotte stated calmly, finding she was enjoying having Becky’s breasts in her hands. 

“Ya don’t have to go any further.” 

“I know. Thank you for being so understanding.” Charlotte said with a smile, leaning towards Becky’s lips, kissing her gently, still massaging her breasts. 

Becky groaned, biting on Charlotte’s lip, pulling it between her lips and sucking. The action made Charlotte let out a moan of her own and she kept her lips parted, allowing Becky to slip her tongue past her lips and connect their tongues. 

The blonde closed her eyes, flicking her tongue against her lover’s as she let her hands wander down the waist of Becky’s jeans, slowly unbuttoning them. 

The redhead groaned again and pushed herself away from the wall, guiding Charlotte backwards towards the bed and pushing her down gently before straddling her waist. 

Becky pulled away when she noticed Charlotte’s grip on her waist getting tighter. 

“Should I stop?” She asked, cupping the blonde’s cheek. She frowned when Charlotte nodded, but that was only because their kissing had turned her on, but she understood. 

“I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me.”

“No, baby. Don’t worry. It’s alright.” She leaned down and kissed Charlotte quickly, sitting up and re-buttoning her pants. “Can ya help me with my bra?” She asked, her cheeks flushing red. 

Charlotte nodded and sat up, reaching her arms round to clip Becky’s bra back together. 

“I don’t wanna rush things, because I don’t wanna lose you.” Charlotte admitted with a sad smile. 

“I’m here forever. Ye won’t lose me.” Becky promised, wrapping her arms around Charlotte’s neck, softly pressing her lips to her temple. 

“You promise?”

“I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Here’s an update. This is probably my favourite chapter yet. There is smut in this chapter, so if you don’t like it, I wouldn’t suggest reading.
> 
> Hope everyone’s okay during this pandemic too. Stay safe everyone. <3

“It’s beautiful here, Becks.” Charlotte said. 

The pair were walking along an empty beach hand in hand. The sun was setting so the sky was a warm orange shade. 

“Only the best for my beautiful girl.” Becky said, giving Charlotte’s hand a light squeeze as she grinned widely. 

They stopped walking and stood looking at the water, Becky’s hand firmly going around Charlotte’s waist, turning her gaze up to the taller woman. She let the dopey smile paint her face as she held her girl close, tracing circles on her hip with her fingers. 

“Do you believe me?” Becky asked, pausing to gauge Charlotte’s reaction, frowning when icy blue eyes remained staring at the ocean. “When I say you’re beautiful.” 

Charlotte sighed, finally turning to face Becky, a small look of woe dancing across her features. Becky could see the tears welling up in her eyes, and she felt anger burning up inside of her, eating away at her soul. She hated that her ex made her feel like she wasn’t. 

“I’ve always been told I’m not.” Charlotte’s voice was quiet and Becky swore she heard it crack before the tears fell from her eyelids. 

Reaching a hand up to wipe her tears away, Becky smiled. It was a sad smile, even though she was angry. She stood on her tip toes, leaning her face close to Charlotte’s and dotting small butterfly kisses all over her face. 

“Baby, you are so beautiful.” Becky whispered, smiling brightly when Charlotte’s cheeks flushed a rosy red shade. 

They stood quietly for a few moments, looking into each-others eyes, Becky occasionally a quick kiss from the blondes lips before Charlotte broke the silence. 

“I like the way you look at me. It makes me feel special.” She breathed, grazing her fingertips over Becky’s jawline, a smile decorating her face. 

“How do I look at you?” 

Charlotte thought for a moment, softly pressing her cherry tasting lips to Becky’s, gently swiping her fingers down Becky’s jaw before slowly and hesitantly pulling back. 

“You look at me like I hung the stars in the sky. You always have.”

“Because I’ve always loved you.” Becky said, no, confessed. She bit down on her lip, anticipating Charlotte’s reaction. 

“I’ve always loved you too. It just took a while to accept because I was scared.”

“You didn’t have to be scared, Char..”

“I didn’t wanna ruin what we had because of my feelings.” Charlotte fluttered her eyes closed, resting her forehead against Becky’s. Silence fell over them once again, but this time thy accepted it, enjoying the moment in each-others company. 

XXXXXXXX

By the time they’d made it back to the hotel room it was dark and they’d decided to stay with eachother instead of going out with the rest of the roster. 

Charlotte was lay on the bed, looking over towards the bathroom where Becky was, smiling when she emerged and stepped towards the bed. She held her hand out for Charlotte, leading her into the bathroom once she’d grabbed ahold of it. 

“Becks, what are we doing in here?” Charlotte asked, slightly confused. 

Becky said nothing, instead turning Charlotte’s gaze to the mirror, gripping her waist tightly when she felt her tense. 

Charlotte knew exactly what she was doing, and she loved Becky more for helping her. 

“I want you to see yourself how I see you. Beautiful.” Becky whispered, pressing her lips to the spot behind the blondes ear. “I don’t want you to ever think otherwise, because you’re so stunning, Charlotte.” 

“I love you, Becks. God, so much.” 

“I love you too.” Becky let her hands wander to the hem of Charlotte’s shirt, silently asking for permission to remove it, doing so once the blonde had raised her arms. 

She moved her body around to stand in front of the blonde, letting her eyes roam Charlotte’s body. Charlotte let her, she didn’t protest and she didn’t seem uncomfortable. This was progress. 

Placing her hands at Charlotte’s hips, Becky leaned up, claiming Charlotte’s lips in a slow, passionate kiss. She eagerly slipped her tongue past the blondes lips, earning a whimper from her which made her smile against her mouth. Slowly, she reached her hands up, cautiously unclipping the taller woman’s lacy bra, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. 

Becky pulled away from the kiss, leaning her head against Charlotte’s and nudging their noses together. Her eyebrows knitted together when the blondes eyes fluttered closed. She decided to test the waters and gently took Charlotte’s breasts into her hands. 

Gasping softly, Charlotte immediately opened her eyes, arching her chest against Becky’s warm hands. 

“C’mere.” Becky muttered against Charlotte’s lips. She moved her hands down to the back of the blondes thighs, pulling their bodies closer together. Using her strength to entice Charlotte’s legs around her waist, she connected their lips once again and walked into the bedroom. 

Becky lay Charlotte down on the bed, pulling her own shirt off and carefully climbing atop of the blonde. 

“Will you tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable?” Becky asked, smiling when the blonde nodded. She proceeded to kiss her way down Charlotte’s chest, burying compliments from her lips into her skin. “You’re perfect.” 

Charlotte’s hands delicately threaded their way through Becky’s orange locks, gasping and gradually getting more and more flustered. 

As Becky’s lip travelled down her stomach, Charlotte let her eyes flutter closed. Slowly and gently, Becky’s hands found the waistband over her shorts.

“Can I?” 

“Please.” Charlotte almost pleaded. She lifted her hips slightly, allowing Becky to pull her shorts and panties off. 

The redhead raised her gaze, looking into the blondes eyes. Charlotte cupped Becky’s cheek, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbling at it. 

“I’m okay.” Charlotte promised, stroking Becky’s cheek with her thumb. 

“God, you’re so beautiful.” 

She watched as the blondes face flushed red before dipping her head to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach. Slowly getting up out of the bed, Becky took a moment to admire the blonde fully, removing her own jeans and returning to the bed. 

Settling between the blondes thighs, Becky made herself comfortable on her stomach. She leaned forward, gently running her tongue through Charlotte’s folds, smiling at the throaty moan the blonde let out.

The taste of her girl made Becky let out her own moan, truly intoxicated by the taste of her. She ran her hands up Charlotte’s toned thighs, slipping her tongue inside of her. She was careful with the way she let her tongue explore the blonde, being cautious and gentle as she didn’t want to hurt her. 

Moaning out softly, Charlotte lightly tangled her fingers through Becky’s hair, giving it a small tug as she arched herself against the smaller woman’s mouth. She let out a throaty whimper, Becky’s tongue brushing all the right places, flicking where she was most sensitive. It drove her crazy. 

Gradually her moans got louder, longer and more desperate for a release. Her hips bucked quickly, hitting Becky’s upper lip each time as she threw her head back, tears welling up in her eyes. She gripped the bedsheets, crying out softly, causing Becky to look up at her. 

“Charlotte?” Becky paused what she was doing, gently rubbing her hands up the taller woman’s thighs, a look of concern plastered on her face. 

“I’m close.. I can’t hold it.. please Becky.” Charlotte whined, a few tears falling from her eyes. 

“Baby, why are you crying? Did I hurt you?”

“No! Of course not, I just- I need..” 

“You got it, babe.” Becky mumbled, resuming her activities between Charlotte’s thighs.

After a few finals strokes of Becky’s tongue, Charlotte was crying out again as she reached her orgasm, her body shaking underneath Becky.

“Hey. You’re okay.” Becky said, pulling the blonde into her arms. She felt Charlotte nod against her chest and pressed a kiss to the blonde halo. A few moments of silence passed before Charlotte spoke.

“He used to make me hold it for ages to the point where it would hurt and I hated it. I’d cry and he’d make fun of me.” Charlotte’s voice was quiet and she kept her face pressed against Becky’s chest. 

“You’re with me now, when you want to let go, do it. I don’t want you in pain, ever.”

Becky’s words were reassuring and comforting. She laced her hand with her lover’s and looked up at her, a small smile on her face. The redhead used her free hand to touch Charlotte’s face, wiping her tears away. 

“Get some rest, Char. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Becks,”

Cuddling up with Becky under the covers, Charlotte thought about how lucky she was. The way her arms protectively settled around her taller body, the way Becky was gentle and the way Becky made her feel like she was the only woman in the world showed her that she truly was in love with this woman. This was for life. She reminded herself that every night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short, but it was a good way to end it. i hope you all liked this fic. i enjoyed writing it. thanks for reading. <3

The sun shone through, illuminating the hotel room with its light rays. The scent of sex and lust filled the air as the remains of their passionate, yet emotional night together lingered in the room. 

Charlotte awoke from her slumber first, smiling upon feeling a smaller body pressed against her front. She opted to be the big spoon last night, her arm hooked over Becky’s waist and her face resting against her lover’s shoulder. 

“Mm, good morning.” She said, her voice raspy and quiet. Charlotte planted butterfly kisses to the bare skin on Becky’s back, giggling at her response of a small whine.

“Hi, baby.” Becky turned into her other side, keeping her eyes shut and nuzzling her face between the blonde’s breasts, smiling against her. Her arm rested at Charlotte’s hip and her body naturally curled into the taller one as she mumbled into her. “How’re you feel?”

Charlotte grinned, loving the way her girlfriend cared for her. She looked down at the dopey redhead, playing with the bright wisps of hair.

“I feel amazing.” She said as blush painted her face. Her fingertips trailed along Becky’s hipbone as she spoke, pressing more small kisses to the top of her lovers head. “Thank you.” 

“I’d be happy to do it all again, as long as you don’t hold back.” Becky spoke into her chest before attaching her lips to a breast and sucking on the skin, drawing a gasp from Charlotte. 

“Actually...” Charlotte began, her hand wandering down the smaller body, stopping at Becky’s thighs. “Will you show me how to touch you?” Charlotte asked, nibbling on her bottom lip. 

She felt Becky smirk against her before a petite hand covered her own, guiding it between the redheads legs. A moan vibrated against her chest from Becky’s mouth once her hand made contact with her centre. Charlotte slowly began to rub at Becky’s warmth, gauging her girlfriends reaction with a smile plastered on her face. 

“Like this?” Charlotte asked, slightly nervous, blushing when she heard Becky giggle. 

“You’re so pure.” Becky stated, moving her body on top of Charlotte’s, grinding down into the blonde’s hand. She moaned softly, feeling two of the blonde’s fingers slip inside of her. 

Leaning down, Becky captured Charlotte’s lips in a messy kiss, rolling her hips continuously against her hand. The redhead groaned against her lips, Charlotte with a wide smile on her face. 

“I have a better idea.” Becky mumbled against Charlotte’s lips, moving from atop of the blonde. She motioned for her girlfriend to sit up, hooking a leg over hers and pressing their centres together, earning a moan from Charlotte. “Move with me now.” Becky smiled, grinding against the blonde and encouraging her to do the same. 

“So good.” Charlotte whispered against Becky’s lips, accompanying her with grinding as she connected their lips in a deep kiss. Her tongue immediately slipped past Becky’s lips, taking her time exploring the inside of her mouth. 

Soon after, they both came and Charlotte melted in Becky’s arms. Her breathing was slightly scattered as she came down from her high, clutching onto Becky tightly. 

“You let go.” Becky mumbled against Charlotte’s hair, smiling softly. 

“I trust you.” Came Charlotte’s response. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A year later and the pair was walking along the same beach they’d went on their first date. They’d come a long way, Charlotte almost completely over her past trauma, Becky helping her through everything and being the most supportive girlfriend she could be to the blonde. 

As most couples did, they had their disagreements and the occasional argument, but it was always quickly resolved. They understood eachother. Becky understanding Charlotte’s emotions and Charlotte understanding that Becky’s heart always meant well. 

“It’s still as beautiful as the last time we came here.” Charlotte’s voice broke the silence. She looked over at Becky who had a dopey grin on her face. 

“A year.” Becky replied, shuffling closer to her girlfriend nervously, gripping her hand tighter. “Happy anniversary, baby.” She said, leaning up to peck Charlotte’s cheek. 

“So you did remember..”

“How could I forget?” Becky giggled, her nerves washing away as she moved her lips to Charlotte’s. “I have a surprise. I was trying to keep it, well.. a surprise.”

Charlotte watched as Becky’s hand disappeared into her back pocket, pulling something out. Something small, that she couldn’t see. 

“What’s that?” Charlotte asked, her curiously getting the better of her. 

“The surprise...” 

“Becks? Are you okay?” Charlotte asked with concern, her eyes wandering over her girlfriends face. 

“Do you know why we’re here?”

Charlotte shook her head no, waiting for Becky to continue. 

“Our relationship blossomed on this beach. We came here on our first date, obviously. But what I’m saying is. I want us to come full circle.”

Becky’s hand was shaking and her bottom lip trembled, a tear falling from her eye. 

“I love you so much. More than words can describe. You’re insanely beautiful. Gosh, like a goddess. Perfection. You’re talented, funny, smart and the strongest person I know. The kind of qualities I want in... m-my wife.” Becky’s voice began to trail off and she reached her free hand up to wipe her eyes. 

“So, Charlotte. I want us to start another chapter of our life together, and have it start here on this beach. I want you...” Before Becky finished her sentence, she opened her hand up, revealing a small box. She took a deep breath and moved onto her knee, opening the box to see a ring sitting inside. “I want you to be my wife.”

“Charlotte Flair, will you marry me?” Becky asked, her voice finally giving in and breaking as she looked hopefully up at Charlotte, awaiting her answer. 

It felt like hours before Becky heard Charlotte’s response. The blonde looked down at her in awe and with tears streaming down her face. 

“Yes.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yes, you big irish idiot!” 

Becky grinned, standing up and enveloping her arms around Charlotte and pulling her into a long kiss. Slowly, she pulled back and slid the ring onto the blonde’s finger, bringing her hand to her lips and kissing it gently. 

“You’re amazing, I love you so much.” Charlotte said, smiling down at Becky. 

“I love you too.”

Becky taught Charlotte a lot of things. They learned things together and from eachother. But Becky taught Charlotte, that no matter what. In any situation, there is always a rainbow at the end of the storm.


End file.
